militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4th Marching Regiment of the 1st Foreign Regiment
|allegiance= French Foreign Legion |branch= |type= Infantry |role= Marching Regiment |size= 2200 |current_commander= |garrison= |nickname=Garibaldi Legion Légion Garibaldienne |battles= *World War I |notable_commanders= Lieutenant-Colonel Peppino Garibaldi |identification_symbol_2= 3ème R.M.1erR.E |identification_symbol_2_label= Abbreviation }} The 4th Marching Regiment of the 1st Foreign Regiment, ( ), also known as the Garibaldi Legion ( ), was a French Military unit of the Legion which formed the Marching Regiment of the Foreign Legion (R.M.L.E). It existed ephemerally from the end of 1914 to 1915. The 4th Marching Regiment of the 1st Foreign Regiment was composed of Italians; when Italy entered the war, they pursued combat on the Italian front. After having distinguished themselves at Argonne (Bois de Balante) in December 1914, the regiment was finally dissolved on March 5, 1915, due to Italy's entry in the war and the departure of the majority of the regiment back to their country of origin. Creation and different nominations * On November 5, 1914: the 4th Marching Regiment of the 1st Foreign Regiment ( ) was created. * On March 5, 1915: dissolution of the regiment. History, garrisons, campaigns and battles * The 4th Marching Regiment of the 1st Foreign Regiment was formed on November 5, 1914 from the depots in Nîmes and Montélimar. Constituted almost entirely of Italians, the regiment included a headquarter staff and three battalions (two battalions from Montélimar and one from Nîmes). * At creation, the regiment counted 57 Officers, 2114 men and 184 horses. * From November 10 to December 16, the regiment garrisoned at camp de Mailly under the authority of général de Trocy, commanding the 20th region. * On December 24, the regiment bivouac at Pierre Croisée and integrated the 10th French Infantry Division ( ) (général Gouraud) of the IInd Armed Corps (général Gérard). * On December 25, the first and second battalions launched the assaults on the trenches at the plateau of Bolante while unfolding quickly to cover. Losses for the regiment were ( 30 killed out of which 4 Officers, 113 wounded out of which 5 Officers and 18 disappeared ). * On January 5, the regiment's second battalion launched an assault on the western trenches of Four de Paris; nevertheless, received rapid orders to unfold. During the same day, the regiment's first and third battalion join Chalade and Sapinière and launched another assault against entrenched lines (combat of Courtchausse). Following the apprehending of three trenches by the regiment's two battalions; the 4th Marching Regiment of the 1st Foreign Regiment had to unfold to cover a counter-attack. * On January 8, the second battalion counter-attacked (combat of cote 285). * From January 8 to January 9, the first battalion engaged in combat at ravin des Meurissons (111 men where placed out of combat : 15 killed, 42 disappeared, 54 wounded). * From January 8 to January 10, the third battalion engaged in combat at Pierre Croisée. * At dissolution on March 5, losses for the 4th Marching Regiment of the 1st Foreign Regiment counted 566 men: 93 killed, 136 disappeared and 337 wounded. Traditions of the 2,000 strong Italian dominated 4th Marching Regiment of the 1st Foreign Regiment. At the center is their regimental Lieutenant-Colonel Peppino Garibaldi. January 1915.]] Regimental Commanders Period 1914-1915 4th Marching Regiment of the ''1st Foreign Regiment'' '' 4ème R.M.1erR.E'' * 1914 - 1915: Lieutenant-Colonel Peppino Garibaldi Notable Officers and legionnaires * Italian writer, Curzio Malaparte * Italian, French naturalized Lazare Ponticelli See also *Major (France) *French Foreign Legion Music Band (MLE) *Marching Regiment of the Foreign Legion *Jean de Lattre de Tassigny References Bibliographies: * Régiment de marche de la légion, Erwan Bergot, éditions Presses de la Cité, 1984. . * Le livre d’or de la Légion étrangère (1831-1955), Jean Brunon et Georges Manue, éditions Charles Lavauzelle et Cie, 1958. External links * "Detailed History of the RMLE" * "The French Foreign Legion on the front of Champagne (1914 - 1917)" Category:French Foreign Legion Category:Military units and formations established in 1914 Category:Military units and formations established in 1915